Zodiac : Hunters
by Mishaplife
Summary: so okay i wanted to start writing again, and this idea was born, soooo R&R and be nice because this is the first time in a long time that i've written stuff. i'm going to add more to this story i know i leave it at a bit of a cliffy but i'll write more!
1. Chapter 1, That's going to get infected

she sat at the edge of a cliff looking out at the mainstream world before her.  
wind blew back her long raven black hair, the cliff she sat on overlooked a busy lit up city. Her eyes traveled up to the sky as she sighed

"Nothing is natural anymore" she thought. the stars were not visible due to such bright lights of the city. Slowly she brought herself to her feet, wincing as her hand rested on her waist where a large gash was barely bandaged.  
she brushed herself off and began to walk into the large forest which was behind her.

"Nothing in natural anymore".

She walked casually over the fallen tree limbs, her arms freely to her sides. the moon shone through trees and cast a dim light on her face. she had snowy colored skin. her eyes were a soft lavender color with splashes of cyan in the centers and darker blue rings lining the pupil. there was a long vertical scar across her left eye and a smaller one on her right cheek. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse's with lime green laces, and thin black long sleeve shirt, dark purple tee over it and fingerless fishnet gloves. she reached a path in the the forest and followed it out which lead her to her car.

A black corvette with lime green tribal decal that ran along only the left side, on the right was the same but in a darker shade of green. she reached her her pocket and grabbed her keys, clicking the unlock button the headlights flashed three times and the interior light turned on.  
lazily she opened the car door and slumped into the driver's seat. her hand reached forward and placed the key into the ignition and slowly turned the car on. the engine revved and her stereo turned on blasting "Untitled Finale" by Atreyu so loud it caused her windows to vibrate.

she switched into drive and sped away from the forest down the desolate city streets. It was about midnight, normally the city streets were chaotic, but not tonight. Tonight everyone was indoors, not even the cops were on patrol. she sighed a little and grabbed her ipod, changing the song to "My Curse" By Killswitch Engage. A smile played across her lips and she began to rock her head to the melody. a small calico kitten jumped from the backseat to the passenger seat and meowed looking over at her. "Hey Requiem, Hungry?" she asked while petting the cats head, who purred loudly. "i guess thats a yes?" she chuckled softly, the cat meow and began swiping at her paw trying to play. the car made a hard left turn and the kitten tumbled over and rolled onto her back. Requiem stared up at her with a slight glare. She simply laughed

"Sorry, should've warned you." she said turning her attention to the cat briefly then back to the road. the cat sat up and licked her paws without glancing back. "Oh fine, go ahead and give me the silent treatment req, remember who makes your dinner" she said as the car pulled up to a two story white house with a blue trim, there was a black van out front and the porch light was on. inside the house appeared to be lit up. She turned the car off and opened her door, standing in front of it she waited as Requiem leaped out, she slammed the door and began walking to the front door, requiem following behind. Just has her hand got to the doorknob it was ripped open and a very angry looking man, around 22, was standing in the doorway.

"ZODIAC LUNA DASHER WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!!?!?" he shouted, Requiem Hid behind Zodiac's legs but peeked her head around. Zodiac Pushed past him and casually walked into the house. "Chill Andrew, I've been out. I'm allowed to do that" she said as she reached the kitchen, Requiem trailing closer behind.  
"Yes you are, but you know this city is dangerous, you could get hurt" he said in a sympathetic voice. Zodiac's eyes widened a little and she busted into a fit of laughter.

"ME??! , hurt?! ,Ha! Andy thats ridiculous and you know it!, like any of these mortals could handle me" she said as she set down a small bowl of cat food for Requiem. "Really?" Andrew asked. "Then how do you explain the blood soaked shirt and the insane gash on your stomach?". She stopped laughing and glared at him "You need to stop using your xray eyes on me, really, you can't be trusted with that." she said while reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing a carryout box and setting it on the counter. "Besides, a mortal didn't do this, and its nothing anyway." she said while popping a plate of leftovers into the microwave.

Andrew walked over and stood beside her, he lifted her shirt up and examined the wound. "It's really deep, thats to get infected. go upstairs and clean it, i'll be up in a bit to stitch it up" he said sternly. Zodiac pointed a fork towards the microwave and stomped her feet firmly on the ground."but my food!, i'm hungry!" she whined. he crossed his arms over his chest and his green eyes landed on hers. "Your food will be waiting for you when you come back, now go clean up that wound and wait for me in your room". she sighed and hung her head as she slowly slumped up the stairs mumbling to herself about being defeated. Requiem followed while licking her lips and purring slightly. zodiac glared at the kitten "well at least one of us get's to be full and happy" she said narrowing her eyes causing the kitten to widen her eyes and silence the purring.

Andrew was about 6'1, around 4 inches taller than Zo, He had a toned body, slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes that had swirls of gold in them, and shaggy shoulder length brown hair. he sighed a shook his head "That girl is really a handful" he said to himself. "I HEARD THAT" zodiac shouted down the stairs from within the bathroom. "FINISH YOUR SHOWER WOMAN" he returned. she sighed as Requiem sat on the counter in the bathroom licking her paws, her tail swaying gently. Zo kicked off her shoes and skinny's, when she took her tops off the gash was fully visible, it ran from her left shoulder, across her breast, over her stomach and lower abdomen and stopped at her right thigh. Andrew was right, it was deep.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Zo reached for the washcloth and carefully ran it across her body. she winced and a few tears streamed down her face as it crossed the wound. when she was finished cleaning up she wrapped a towel around her and stumbled out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam followed out. she wandered to her room where Andrew was already waiting, sitting on her bed. he looked over at her and when she caught him staring he sheepishly looked away. she laughed and walked into the closet and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra, she grabbed a black Dir en Grey shirt on her way out and sat next to Andrew on the bed. he reached of and grabbed a first aid kit. "Now you know this wont be a walk in the park." he said while looking her into her eyes. she nodded her head slowly and he instructed her to lay down on the towels he placed on her bed. she did so and he prepared a needle and sterile thread. she winced and grabbed onto the sheets as the needle pierced her skin, she sighed as slowly she became numb as he sewed her wound together. 


	2. Chapter 2, Maria Polone

She drifted off slowly as Andrew continued stitching the wound on the younger girl's body. "she's completely careless, one of these day's she's going to get into a fight that she wont be able to win" he thought.

"You worry about her a great deal" came a voice from behind. the voice was soft, and low and hissed in a snake like way. and turned his head, standing behind him was a man, about 5'8 in height, with ghostly pale skin, veins were visible upon his face and bald head. his teeth were pointed and jagged, but shockingly white. his eyes were black, with hints of red along the pupil. despite the beauty of them they seemed empty and lifeless. he wore a black cloak which had a large thick hood that, at the moment, was down. one hand was grasped around the front of the cloak, he had long sharp nails that resembled talons, they were unkempt and yellowed. "Adrien" Andrew said calmly. A wide smiled crossed his face, like that of the Cheshire cat, only so much darker. he nodded and walked towards the bed, he seemed to glide across the floor not making a single sound. he glanced at zodiac then to Andrew. "I'm sure you know why i am here" he said as his fingers tapped along the seam of his cloak.

Andrew nodded. "Who is it this time?" he asked as he finished stitching zodiac's wound and began packing up the medical equipment. "A girl, human age 26, her name is Maria Polone. However the demon that resides inside her calls himself Lazarus." Andrew raised an eyebrow curiously. Adrien nodded knowing what Andrew was thinking "he's got quite the ego, his downside i would say. but be careful because he's one of the toughest that I've seen." he said as they both walked out of the room, leaving zodiac sleeping peacefully on the bed, Requiem curled on the pillow next to her. "What about Zo?, she can't battle with that wound" Andrew said while looking back in on her. she looked peaceful, her chest rose and fell as she breathed, she was on her back, with one arm down at her side, the other rest on the pillow near her head. Adrien nodded and walked next to the bed. Kneeling at Zodiac's side with his arms held over her he chanted in a low voice that Andrew couldn't hear or make out what was said. soon the wound on her stomach faded and she remained in a peaceful sleep. Adrien stood up and returned back to Andrew's side.

both men left the room and headed for the stairs. "Give her one hour of rest, then wake her. Maria lives about 40 miles north of here, in Westbrook. when you reach the town limits you'll feel the demon's aura. Be stealthy about this Serin, you know the consequences" he spoke quickly. Andrew was taken back when he was called by his demon name. but he nodded his head. he glanced back to zodiac's room but when he turned his head back Adrien was gone. Andrew sighed and looked at the watch on his hand. "One hour...I guess I'll just watch t.v." he said as he walked down the stairs.

his mind was too focused to really enjoy the program on the 52' inch t.v. screen. Adrien is a messenger of theirs who travels between the netherworld and earth to tell them of their newest assignments. He looked at his arms, underneath the tanned skin, just like a human were, muscles, veins that pumped warm blood, bones and all that makes up a human. but truly he was something entirely different. his true form stood about 12ft tall, with reddish gray skin, his arms and legs were covered in muscle, enough tear a semi in half with great ease. in his true form his eyes shine a bright white with swirls of yellow and green. his teeth, much like Adrien's but on a larger scale, and as for hair, a thick black mane that trailed to the ground with hint's of red mixed into it. he sighed as visions of his true form filled in his head. he looked at his watch, only 15 minutes had passed. he laid back on the couch and began thinking of zodiac in her true form.

unlike his, which was a horrifying sight, hers, still frightening, was a bit more subtle. in her true form she stands at 7ft with soft lavender skin, her hair the darkest shade of black known to mortals and demons alike, straight as a pin and soft as silk. her eyes resemble Adrien's but with swirls of lilac and cyan, and where his seemed empty, her danced passionately under any light, whether her demon form or the human form. there was an eerie feeling to them, upon looking in them they sent shiver's down anyone's spine. her body had all the right curves in all the right places, which seemed to cast a spell over anyone, of any race, gender, or species, one look and she had them in her hands. not only was she curvaceous, but she had well toned muscles on her arms and legs, she packed a deadly punch. her teeth, differ from Adrien and andrew's. whereas theirs are jagged, hers are straight, except for two on top and two below, sharp and jagged fangs. her nails are long daggers, kept in perfect shape. Andrew began to drift off into a slumber while thinking of the girl who rested peacefully upstairs. "Syn..." he whispered softly as he drifted further.

'Yes?" came zodiac's voice, she was bent over the back of the couch inches away from Andrew's face.

he jolted up and fumbled off the couch. 'when did you!, but your supposed to be...up there...sleepi-...you read my mi-" he was cut off by one of her slender finger's over his lips. "Calm down silly, i didn't read it....this time" she giggled and winked at him. his cheeks burned bright red and she walked into the kitchen with a spring in her step. "You're supposed to be sleeping zo" he said regaining himself as he walked into the kitchen behind her. "yeah yeah i know, "wait one hour' BLahh blah blahhh" she said as she pulled the plate out of the microwave and nearly dropped it 'OW OW OW owwwww HOT!" she shrieked. he couldn't help but chuckle. despite her age she acted like a small child at times. she glared at him menacingly "You're laughing at my pain?!" her voice was like venom.

"No no no thats not it." she spun on her heels and faced him with one hand on her hip, the other hanging at her side. "You're so mean serin, so so so mean!" she whined. he blew some of his hair out of his face and walked up to her. "Let me see how bad it is" he said while he carefully picked up her hand and looked at her finger that had been burnt by the plate, it was beginning to blister. he looked up at her briefly, her face was turned to the side, her eyes cast down at the ground. "Is....is she blushing?" he asked in his head. she quickly pulled her hand away and turned back to the plate 'well it's no big deal so how bout we um get going and find whatsherface?" she said quickly. he laughed to himself "She was..." he thought. "Requiem!!, come on girl show time!" Zodiac shouted up the stairs. Req came pouncing down eagerly and followed as they walked outside. "my car or yours?" Andrew asked. Zodiac laughed alittle and shot him a look that simply said "and what do you think?". he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "So your car then?" he asked, now blushing a light pink. she nodded and walked to the car, clicked the unlock button and got it the driver's seat, Requiem jumped on her lap then to the backseat. Andrew soon got into the passenger side. She placed the key in the ignition and turned the car on. Andrew jumped when the loudness of her stereo hit him full force. This sent Zodiac into one of her fits of laughter. Andrew cautiously turned it down to stop the throbbing pain in his ears as they sped off towards Westbrook to find Maria. 


	3. Chapter 3, Feeder at the gas station

"Where is this place anyways?" Zodiac asked while scanning through her ipod trying to find something to listen to. Andrew gripped the side of the car door for dear life as the other cars along the road seemed like faint blurs "uhmm..i don't know, Adrien said it was north from our house, and that we would feel the demon's aura when we were near." he gulped and said shakily. Zodiac settled on a song and rolled her eyes. "You know it would be nice if he would be a bit more descriptive on this stuff, instead of keeping us in the dark all the time." she said as the car made a hard right turn. Andrew simply nodded and stared out the window and tree's and bushes whizzed by. "Zo, do we have to drive so fast?" he asked while clutching his stomach with his right hand. Zodiac slammed on the brakes which sent andrew flying forward, almost crashing through the windshield. "You don't like my driving?" she narrowed her eyes, her voice was cold. "i-i-i..i just t-thought maybe we.." he barely was able to spit out. "If you don't like it then walk" she said and pressed a button on the side of her door, the lock on the passenger door popped up. he shook his head quickly and tried to speak but flew back into the seat as the car sped forward again. "Put your seatbelt on" she said while her eyes focused on the road.

He quickly reached for it and clicked it in place. about fifteen minutes had passed and still they hadn't reached westbrook. Zodiac glanced down at the gas meter. "We're low" she said. Andrew leaned over and saw for himself. "You're right, well pull over at the next station." he said. she nodded her head and within minutes they were pulling up to a Exon station. Zodiac stepped out and motioned for Requiem to stay put. Andrew stayed in the passenger side and looked over at the ipod "I wonder what she has on here" he thought as he watched her walk into the station. when she was out of sight he picked it up and scrolled through the menus.

The gas station had barely any people at it, a few semi's in the back and a small black pick up truck parked off to the side. Zodiac wandered through the isles as the man behind the counter kept close watch on her. she picked out a candy bar and wandered to the drinks, still being watched by the owner. she grabbed an arizona iced tea and headed up to the counter. the man stepped back a bit as she approached but began to ring up the items. "A-anything else ma'am?"he asked quickly. "Uhh..yeah 30 on pump...." she paused and glanced out the window to where the car was "5." she said. he nodded quickly, which caused his blond hair to bounce around his face. she handed him the money and waited as the receipt printed out. "Uh, did you want a bag?" he asked, seeming to dread the answer to come. Zodiac shot him a confused look "No thanks it's just two things i'll be fine." she said and laughed alittle to herself. he handed her the receipt and her change, his hand was trembling and nearly dropped it has their hands barely touched. she walked out carrying her drink and candy while shaking her head slightly.

Andrew looked up, he saw Zodiac leave the station, he quickly put the ipod down and rested his hands his lap as if nothing had happened. Zo opened the door and set the stuff down, she tossed the candy bar at Andrew "Here, thought you might be hungry. It's butterfinger, your favorite" she said and smiled slightly at him. he smiled and picked up the candy bar. "thanks, so what took so long in there?" he said while unwrapping the candy. "The owner in there...strange man" she said chuckling. "Oh really?" Andrew asked while chewing some of the candy up. Zodiac nodded and walked around to put the gas into the car. Andrew looked over and noticed the man in the store looking out at them, holding a large black object in his hands, Andrew couldn't quite tell what it was, though it was a thin shape. the man's eyes where narrowed and his face; which had many wrinkles and a few scars, showed barely any emotion. Andrew turned his head slightly and watched as the man pulled the object up, he could see clearly now that it was a gun, a gun that was aimed at zodiac. Andrew leaped from the car and tackled zodiac in time for the bullet to just barely miss them. "What the hell andrew?" she shouted as her right hand was now scraped and bleeding. Without answering he grabbed her by her other hand and quickly pushed her into the car. the man was now running out to them screaming in a language that Andrew did not recognize. the man continued towards them. "His eyes....what the hell...." andrew thought, the man's eyes had changed now from when zodiac had seen them, they were now pure white, with a yellow glaze over them. "Damn feeders" andrew thought as he charged towards the man and tackled him to the ground. the man pulled the gun up and pulled the trigger, nothing came out. Andrew couldn't hold back a laugh as he wrestled the man for the gun. "Whats wrong out of bullets?" he said while laughing harder. his laughter was cut short when when the man's fist made quick contact with andrew's jaw, which sent him flying back. Andrew sat up and rubbed his jaw "That's what i get for being a joker. Fine old man we'll play tough" he said while charging at the man at full speed, he tackled the man and raised his fist, just as he was to bring it down a hand firmly grasped around his wrist stopped him, he looked up to see Zodiac standing there. "Get in the car" she whispered. With one look into her eyes he knew she wasn't playing around. he quickly stood up and got into the passenger side of the car, shutting and locking it behind him.

the man, who's eye's now returned to normal, crawled back towards the store. She reached down and grabbed the gun and scanned it over, the man stood up and made a dash for the store "Cease your movement you foul creature!" she shouted to him, much to her surprise he did freeze immediately in his tracks. she walked up behind and pulled him to her with one arm over his chest to pin his arms down. she dropped the gun and pressed her index and middle finger against his forhead that was sweating heavily. she chanted in the language which he was shouting earlier into his ear. his muscular body began to shake violently, she held her grip on him and continued to chant, her fingers now burning into his skin, steam rose from her fingers. the man's shaking slowly stopped and his body became limp in her arms. she carried him into the store and sat him behind the counter. she looked around the store to see if anyone else was in before leaving.

Andrew stepped out of the car with a confused look on his face. "Why didn't you just let me take care of him?" he asked with one hand rested on the roof of the car. Zodiac got into the car without saying a word. Andrew got back in and placed a hand on her shoulder "Zo...". she looked over at him "Because it was a feeder demon, you know you can't just beat them up, all you do is hurt whoever they took control of and do nothing to the demon itself, they have to be exorcised out." she said calmly as she picked her ipod up. Andrew's eyes widened as the expression on her face changed. "Andrew..." she said in a low tone as she looked up at him. "Y-yeah z-z-zoey?" he stammered out. "You touched my ipod..." she said trying to keep calm. "oh y-yeah about t-that-" he started. "NEVER TOUCH THE IPOD" she screeched, he clung to the side of the door. "y-y-yes ma'am o-of course". Requiem popped her head up from the back seat and yawned. "REQUIEM!" Andrew yelled excitedly, he went to pet her. "Don't touch the cat" zodiac said as she started the car. "Wha- why?" he asked while his hand was still reaching for Requiem. "Don't. touch. the. cat." she said getting annoyed. Andrew ignored and went to pet requiem, who sunk her teeth into his hand. Andrew yelped and pulled back his hand. "I warned you" zodiac said as the car sped out of the gas station on on to the highway again. "I know you warned me but jesus christ woman! what is with that little monster!" requiem jumped on to zodiac's lap a nuzzled against her hand purring. zodiac patted Req's head and smiled alittle "She's not a monster" she said with her eyes on the road. Requiem glared at Andrew which caused him to gulp. "did that cat just...smirk?" he thought to himself. "Hmph, fine..don't believe me when i says she's a monster" he mumbled to himself. "What was that?!" zodiac demanded. Andrew straightened up immediatlely "Nothing!" he said quickly. Zodiac grabbed her ipod and began to play music as they continued towards Westbrook. 


	4. Chapter 4, Bluesteam

CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!! Gahhh omg okay!

"So…." Andrew said trying to break the silence. "So…?" Zodiac questioned. An awkward silence fell between them. "So why were you blushing back at home?" he asked smirking a bit. "What?" She asked confused. "Oh don't play stupid Zoey, Back at home when I was looking at the burn on your finger, you blushed!" she said while turning in his seat to face her "why were you?". She picked up her tea and took a sip before placing it back down. "I wasn't blushing." She said casually. "Oh I beg to differ with you, you're cheeks were red, you were blushing!" he said excitedly as a grin formed on his face. Zodiac shook her head "I wasn't blushing, did you notice how hot it was in the kitchen?, I was over heated. Not blushing." She said as the car pulled into a small town. "Fine fine deny it all you wan-" He was cut off by Zodiac "WE'RE HERE LOOK AT THE SIGN!" she screamed while pointing off to the side at a sign that read "Welcome to Westbrook". He jumped and once again clung to the door, now rubbing his ears. "Oww…" he mumbled. "We should pull over and continue on foot" she said as her eyes scanned around for a safe place to park her car. "Why…can't we just drive?" Andrew whined "No you idiot, look around at this place, small town, everyone knows everyone here, it'll be obvious when a new car roams the streets" she said finally parking in front of a convenient store. "Come on, we'll go and start asking around for her" she said while pulling the keys out of the ignition. "Oh and that won't be obvious?" he asked while stepping out of the car. "We're old of hers and don't know the area." She stated as she slammed her car door. Requiem was sleeping peacefully in the backseat. They both walked into the store. 'Hello there!" said an older woman behind the counter. 'Haven't seen you faces 'round these parts before!" she said as they walked up to the counter. "We just got in" zodiac said smiling at the woman. "Well let me introduce myself, my name's Carreane" she said as he reached a hand out to zodiac. "I'm Zoey, that's Andrew" she said while shaking the woman's hand and pointing back to Andrew. "Hi there" Andrew said as he shook Carreane's hand. 'So what brings y'all here?" Carreanne asked as she pushed some of her curly brown hair behind her ears. "Well we came to visit my friend, Maria Polone, do you by chance know where we could find her?" Zodiac asked while leaning over the counter her head resting on her hands, elbows on the counter top. "Oh the preacher's daughter? Yeah she's lives up the road. Something has gotten into that girl. She's been doin' all sorts of things she's never done before." Carreanne said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really?, how so?" Zodiac asked. Carreanne sighed. "She used the be such a good girl, went to church every Sunday, bright and early. She helped out around here when I broke my leg. She had a boyfriend too….but lately, she's been so different. She doesn't go to church no more, she sleeps all day and is gone all night long out partying at those damned nightclubs one town over. Her father caught her burning bibles, and as for her boyfriend…." She paused and looked down. "He's not with us anymore." She said slowly. Zodiac raised and eyebrow. "She killed him?" she asked. Carreanne shook her head. "He killed himself" she said, her voice was distant and her eyes scanning the floor as the memory returned. "He was going to propose to her, he came in here so happy and showing off the ring. Beautiful thing it was. When he got to her house her father wasn't there, but her car was. So he went on in; he was always welcome there. When he got to her bedroom he found her all tangled up in the bed; nude, with old man Whitman's daughter" she said now looking up at zodiac, who's eyes went wide and she struggled to contain a laugh when he heard Andrew trying the same. "So he killed himself because she cheated on him….with a girl?" she asked. Carreanne nodded. "That girl is pretty messed up these days. But I 'spose if your trying to find her you could head up to the church that's on Mildred Boulevard, Her father is there pretty much all the time, he'll be more of help than I". Zodiac stood up and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Well thank you" she said as she turned towards the door. "Anytime, you guys planning on staying here long?" She asked while leaning over the counter a bit" Oh no we're just passing through." Zodiac said as she walked out, Andrew following behind.

They walked down the streets towards Mildred Boulevard, receiving odd looks from passerby's. "This place gets weirder and weirder" andrew whispered over to zodiac. 'Huh?" was all she barely got out as she was pulled from deep within her thoughts. "Did you see her eyes?…they were almost all white." He whispered, leaning closer to her. "Eh, it's probably another feeder. I mean think about it, we're near a massive demon, Feeder's are probably everywhere trying to get closer to it so they can gain power from it" she said as she stretched alittle. "So shouldn't we exorcise it out of Carreanne?" . Zodiac shoot her head. "No, we don't know exactly how much control it had over her, and we can't blow our cover." She said as they reached the church. A tall old fashioned style looking building. They stood in front of the steps and Zodiac shuddered. "So…I'll just wait here for you" Andrew said and walked over to sit on the curb, he was yanked back by Zodiac's hand that had a firm grip on the collar of his shirt. She pulled him close to her face "Listen here pretty boy, you're going in there, getting the pastor and bringing him out here, that's final now MOVE" she said as she pushed him forward, he stumbled and nearly cracked his head on the front steps. Without looking back he walked into the church quickly. A man, in his mid 40's was standing in a room off to the side. Andrew poked his head in, the man was sitting at a desk, alone. "Uhm, excuse me but I'm looking for Pastor Polone…" he said, his face was red and his breathing irregular. "That's me son, how can I help you?" He spoke in a warm and welcoming tone that almost made Andrew's skin jump off his body. "well I need to a-ask you some questions s-s-sir" he tripped over his words. 'I have to get out of here…" he thought, his forehead covered in a cold sweat. 'Well then have a seat and ask away" the pastor said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Andrew looked down at his arms, they were slowly turning pink, the veins rising. "U-uhm sir if it's alright with you…it's awfully hot in here, c-could we speak outside?" he asked, on the verge of transforming. The pastor nodded and took off his pair of silver reading glasses, andrew got a good look at the man's eyes now, the left was a crystal blue, the other black as the night sky. As he stood up and walked to the door he was about an inch shorter than andrew. "Oh my you look very feverish, lets get you out into the cooler air." The pastor said as he placed an arm over andrew's shoulder and led him to the door. The contact between them made Andrew's blood boil. Once outside he rushed down the steps to zodiac. "I hate you soo much right now zoey" he whispered as his skin returned to it's normal tan color. Zodiac smiled and looked over at him "Sure ya do that's why you dream about me" she chuckled as Andrew's eyes widened. "SHE DOES READ MY THOUGHTS!!!" He mentally screamed, which caused Zo to laugh harder. Andrew turned to the pastor. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Andrew and the girl caught up in a laughing fit is Zoey," he said while glaring at Zodiac. "Nice to meet both of you, so how is it I can help you?" he asked while sitting on the front steps. 'We're looking for you're daughter sir" Zodiac said, now calmed from her slip up caused by Andrew. The pastor scratched his chin and pulled on his short beard lightly. "Maria…Has she gotten into more trouble?" he asked with sorrow in his eyes. "No…well not that we know of" Andrew said calmly. 'We're Old friends of hers…. Passing through. We wanted to see her." Zodiac said as she shifted her weight from her right leg to her left. "Oh…well its about 7pm, so she's most likely over in Whellton at some nightclub." He said as he rested his head on his hands. Zodiac nodded. "Well I guess we'll be on our way then…" she said and began to turn back towards the direction of her car. The pastor flew up "Uhm wait!, would you guys like to come over to my house for dinner?. You said your passing through, you should enjoy a homecooked meal before leaving. My wife makes a meatloaf that's to die for." He said hoping they would oblige. Andrew's eyes widened and his mouth nearly began to water. Before he could say yes Zodiac cut him off. 'We'd love to, but we're in a hurry. Maybe another time if we're in town again." She said and grabbed Andrew by his shirt and dragged him to the car. The pastor blinked. "What strange kids." He said as he turned and walked back into the church.

"You're an idiot" Zodiac said, now both of them in the car and driving towards Whellton. Andrew looked over "Whaa??" he asked as he picked up her ice tea and took a sip. "You're an idiot." She repeated. "Why?" Andrew asked as he clicked his seatbelt on, not wanting to repeat what happened last time. "You just are, you know we have to go get this demon out of Maria, we have no time to go have dinner with townsfolk." She said while sipping some of the tea. "That doesn't make me an idiot, it makes me hungry" he said while his stomach rumbled in agreement. Zodiac shrugged as the pulled into the parking lot of a nightclub called "BlueSteam"[1] he looked over at her as they both got out of the car. "Think she's here?" he asked while shutting the door. "Yeah…I can feel it's aura" she said while walking up to the door. A large man stopped her. 'Identification ma'am" he said while looking down at her; he towered over her. She pulled out her wallet and handed him her driver's license. He nodded and looked to Andrew. "Identification" he said, his voice colder than when it was when he spoke to Zodiac. Andrew handed him his license. The man nodded and let the both of them in. Andrew's eyes widened as he looked around the club, There were strippers at every table. Also some danced in cages that hung from the ceiling. The club was drenched in blacklights and reeked of cheap cologne and expensive vodka. Andrew was nearly drooling and it took a few smacks from zodiac till he finally got a hold of himself and focused back on why they were there. "She's going to be around here somewhere…." Zodiac said while she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "4 o'clock" Andrew said. Zodiac's eyes scanned and fell on a girl who sat at a table, surrounded by strippers. Zodiac tilted her head as a black aura swirled around the girl. 'That's her…" She whispered as he walked towards Maria. 'Stay here" she said to Andrew. He slumped slightly but stood up quickly as he felt a hand lightly resting on his shoulder. He turned to see a woman, nude from the waist up, who was dancing to the music that played loudly in the club. 'Take your time!" he shouted her Zodiac. His attention turned back to the woman as a grin covered his face.

Zodiac approached the table and the girls who were working it cleared immediately. Maria's head darted back and forth confused as she watched the girls flee. Then he gaze caught Zodiac's. "Well hi there" she said seductively. 'Ugh…so repulsive" She thought. Maria's voice was much like Adrien's, how is hissed like a snake. However it was the voice of the demon within that she was hearing. "Why don't you have a seat honey?" Maria asked while gesturing to the seat next to her. Zodiac , contemplating her next move, looked around the strip joint, everyone was looking at her. She made eye contact with them all and watched as they all fled. Maria however didn't notice, her bright green eyes were too busy looking over Zodiac's body. Zodiac smirked "Sure thing…Lazarus" she said and leaned over the table, inches from Maria's face. Maria's expression twisted in anger, she leaped up and pushed the table over. Zodiac; quick on her feet, jumped back, dodging it. "MORTAL!" Maria screamed. Zodiac laughed. "I'm no mortal" she said while backing up. Maria's eye became Empty black holes, her mouth opened wide and her jaw dislocated. Her body shook violently as a dark green arm reached out from inside her arm. The body shook more, as the mouth stretched and more of the body crawled out, first the rest of the arm, then the shoulder, followed by a reptile looking head, then the other arm, torso and finally the legs. The demon rolled onto the ground as Maria's body fell to the ground. Zodiac smirked slightly. "Bask in my beauty mortal and fear, for you can't fight your urges to bow to me as your master." His voice boomed throughout the club. Zodiac furrowed her eyebrows as she ran towards him, transforming to her demon form as she did. Within seconds she had him pinned by his throat on the ground. "I told you, I AM NO MORTAL" her grip on his throat tightened. He pushed her off and switched their positions, one hand was on her throat, the other on her waist. "Watch you're tone with me" he whispered close to her ear. His tongue, that resembled a snakes, slipped on and made it's way to her neck. Just before it made contact he was slammed into a wall by Andrew who now stood over Zodiac in his full demon form. "Never…touch…her" he grunted through gritted teeth.[2]

*1, Thanks Doodle- pen for the name ^.^

*2, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFY!!!!


End file.
